The Gaurdian, The bounty hunter, and The solder
by darknight537
Summary: this story is based 2 months after the battle against ulticima, now bounty hunters are after the six. rated M for violence, sexuial refrenceslater chapters, and languague. please R&R. no flamers.
1. Chapter 1

Sighhhh, h.h.hey! Selphie? Hello? What! Hey why are you still staring at that new guy? Well irvine i like him and he uses a sword instead of a gun like some one i know (points at irvine). Yeah but i can use a sword to you know. Not really, remember when you tried fighting squall with one of his practice swords and you kinda had to be in the medical wing for about 2 weeks, just because you got cut on the arm and you screamed i mean yelled at the top of your lungs for what 3 minutes until you passed out because of lack of air? Yeah so. Well i heard a rumor that he can reflect bullets with his sword. Well i guess we will have to test that theory then huh? Sure. I didn't think you would accept so soon. Well i want to see if he can to. Ohh, well than I'll just shoot towards his left shoulder blade than. _Click. _Hehehe well pretty boy let's go. **Bang**. _Cling. _Irvine what was that? I dont know. **_Hehehe another person trying to shoot me. _**Irvine who was that? Why it was me the one he tried to shoot, the one that you keep staring at day in and day out.(embarrassed) hehe sorry bout that. It's alright to many other girls do it so i'm not mad or anything, actually i like the attention. Ohh well if you dont mind it then I'll keep staring.well actuually i wanted to ask you something.(both S and I) what? Uhh actuallly i wanted to ask selphie something in private. Alritght. (irvine leaves to get in line at lunch for hot dogs) selphie i wanted to ask you will you go out with me? YES i will!!(background about 50 girls sighing)hey is that irvine choking on a hot dog? (puts hand over eyes) ohh my god it is irvine choking on a hot dog! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

end of chapter 1 sorry it's so short but it's my first time k. please review

p.s: I don't in anyway possible own final fantsy eight, so yeah don't hurt me. Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Selphie! I-I-I can't belive that you would do this to me...WHY?!? well irvie you never actually asked me out, I mean seriously, for being such a ladykiller your kinda chicken of the future, sorry for being that harsh but it's really true isn't it...uh i kinda forgot your name, WHAT!?! how could you forget it it's venrier, or for my full name, wolfvenrier the fourth. Oh yeah, stupid me. Anyways irvine could you leave selphie and I alone for now please? Sure (irvine walks away rather quickly cursing venrier). Selphie my dear would you like to go with me to my hometown of timber? Well i'll have to think about for a little bit,yes. Well i'm gonna leave in about three days so if you're really interested than make sure you tell your roomies okay? Sure. Cool **_ringgg_** well that's the warning bell for the next class so i guess i'll text message you in study hall okay? Hello? Okay i'll talk to if you really want to y'know? Yeah...wait a minute, hey! Get back here **ringgg** CRAP! Oh well one tardy wont hurt i guess. mr.venrier so glad you could join us, what is your excuse this time, all the girls tackle you again, or was it that your room key broke again, hmmm? Well mrs. Keystone, i have an excuse. Well what is it? Can i say it later i need to think of it first. (most of class laughs at his joke) oh you students think that's hillarious don't you, well than you can all spend time with mr. Venrier in some good old fashioned ASD or for those of you who don't know what that means After School Detintion. WHAT?!? hey that's not fair, yeah yeah yeah. To bad mr. Leonheart, and for that outbreak you can serve double with mr.venrier over here, wait a minute where in the hell did he go...DAMMIT i'll be back all of you don't move or else your off the campus for five days ,we clear (almost immediate a loud YES MAM! Occurs) HOLY CRAP !!! that chick's fast! Ahhhhhhh!! get back here smart ass! (after twenty minutes of running around the garden five times, she tackles him) ow...how much do you wiegh anyways? DIE...and for you in pain information i weigh one-hundred twenty pounds, is that to much for you pretty boy...hmmm? No mam it's just i think...oh you think do you? Grrr...never mind, as i was saying i do belive that i have broken bones. Where? From my hair do my toe nails, which you broke also. Hehe. Oh that's funny is it, well than seeing as how you aren't in that much pain, mabye you should run twenty laps around the track, now. Arghhh...whore, fine fine fine. Ohh and to make sure you actually do them cause i need to do something with the class...(over the intercom) would mrs.keystone's class please report to the track, now. Okay class i'm going to show you what happens if you call me fat, now watch this video, ahh die hoe, ahhhhhhhhh! **Click** oh my god is he okay? Yeah it's just his ribs are broken and he's being forced to run the track...twenty times. But mrs.keystone that's horrible. Why? Because mam, that track is a fourth of a mile long, and that means he's gonna run five miles. Whoa, note to self don't piss mrs.keystone off beyond belif by calling her fat. Yes that's something you might want to write in your notes class...oh look here comes venrier now, (yelling) five more laps venrier! (venrier) pantpantpanty-y-ye-ye-yes m-m-mam? Did i say that you can speak ? N-no-m-m-mam. Ahhhhhhhhh, not the whip! Okay class, when he reaches lap eighteen all of you are to run with or you can to the ASD your choice, frankliy i don't care just pick one soon. (lap eighteen) well i didn't excpect all of you to run but that's okay, i guess. **Rinnggg** okay class we'll continue the lesson tomarrow okay, and venrier come here please. Y-y-yes mam. sit down venrier. Yes mam. Listen what i want you to do is just listen and stuff like this wouldn't happen okay? Yeah i get ya, it's just everyonw at my last school were basicly bastards unless i did crap like that and well this is basicly fun compaired to the last place so yeah, i'll stop though, sorry for saying that stuff. Oh well i didn't think that what i was doing was the fairest thing to do , but it was funny. Yeah you're evil. Yeah i guess i am a little. Now get to class. CRAP! I'll see you tomarrow mrs.keystone. Okay venrier, bye now. Yeah peace.

**End of chapter two**

see this one was longer, and again please R&R thanks, also no FLAMERS.

p.s: i don't in anyway own final fantsy eight, even though i want to, oh well. Bye.


End file.
